


red gap.

by RedGap



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes if you hurt someone to much you can send them insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red gap.

I listened for police sirens, but not one it was like next door never heard me but that's in possible I made so much noise the police should be here by now Kerry house was only next to one he others where to far to hear I needed a cigarette so bad I ran back in taking Kerry's cigarettes then step back out the window lighting it taking a long drag I looked down at my self corved in blood thinking I'm not going to get away with this but then started laughing at my thoughts "smoking really bad for you" a really strange kinda creepy voice said I looked up and stud right next to me was a guy with the sides of his Mouth cut into a Chelsea smile, his skin look white and leathery and his eyes where so wide he had no eye lids wearing the same white hoodie as the person on the bus. I took out my pliers throwing the cigarette to the floor "are you following me!" I shouted he just stared at me smiling "yeah I thought a girl coved in blood sat on the bus this should be fun your a idoit your just asking to be caught by the police" he said I glared at him noticing he was also coved in blood holding a kitchen knife "I'm OK now get the fuck away from me" I shouted going to stab him with the pliers when he grabbed my arm he was so strong it felt like he was crushing my arm he started laughing insanely "did you just try to stab me with pliers oh my god kill me now this is priceless" he said still laughing I struggled "oh shut the fuck up jerk off kitchen knife really ain't that a bit main stream" I shouted he started laughing more I stop struggling and just stared at him, when he laughs its kind of cute I thought to myself he stopped laughing looking at me confused "why the fuck you staring at me like that and what happened to your front teeth?" he said looking confused I started laughing "I pulled them, out with pliers ain't I pretty" I replied he let me go I looked at him confused he wasn't saying anything "so what's your name and what do you want?" I asked he signed "my boss seen you in the woods and told me to bring you to him and my name Jeff " he said I smiled "well Jeff how am I meant to trust you" I said he groaned "I would of put you to sleep by now but the boss consists I bring you back" he shouted grabbed my arm I just went with it kind of liked Jeff (not in a fancy way fangirls don't try to kill me) he made me laugh like it be fun to wind this guy up. it was taking ages to get there felt like walking forever and it felt a little awkward I put my head back taking a deep breathe "I'm tried, I'm thristy" I moaned he glared at me "well your going to have to wait till we get there not long now damn your profectic" he replied i glared at him we finely got there the moon was shining threw the trees he let's me go "here did I do good" he said a tall man with no face approached us I screamed grabbing Jeff pulling him in front of me like a shield "Jeff its slender man he real do something" I shouted Jeff huffed "he not going to hurt you slendy my boss" he said "yes child there no need to. Worry you killed does people with no hesitation I see so much pain and suffering in your eyes" he said I looked confused letting Jeff go "what do you want" I said clenching my pliers tight in my hand "I want to help you" he said I started laughing "I don't need no help I'm ok" i said he shuck his faceless head kneeling, down "your perfectly fine but don't you want to me immortal but you'll have to give up your old life" he said I looked at my childhood fear straight in the face he wasn't that scary now "ok!" I said he put he hand on my shoulder making it quick I didn't feel much different looking up at slender Jeff still stud out the way in the corner "I don't feel much different" I said "well red gap you look a bit different now lets test it out Jeff fight gap" he said I looked confued "red gap cool name slendy and god no he quick I tryed and failed fucking asshole" I said slendy shuck his head "well try again" he shouted tentacles appearing Jeff even jumped I grabbed my pliers "okay, okay keep your extra limbs in" I replied Jeff laughed "OK round two" he said I signed yep he ran at me with his knife I dodged him grabbing him by the hoodie throwing him he looked shocked he did the Same back and in 1 hour of fighting there wasn't a scratch on either of us slender man chuckled "we can't fight" I said Jeff glared at slender man "you made her just like me" he shouted slender man nodded "yes she is in a little way the same as you just yet has to to kill her family" he said I looked and slender man confused "kill my family?" I said think back to what I had just left the killing made me forget Jeff laughed "havent killed your family I did mine with no hesitation" he said I shuck my head "no I love my family well not my sister but my mum dad and brother always looked after me who would kill someone who loved and cared for you all your life!" I shouted Jeff put his hand up laughing I smacked him across the face "then it looks like I'm not cut out to be what you think I am" slender man signed "I will let you keep you power i still have high hope for you and you dont have to kill your hole family, now changed to your normal form and hurry home" he said I looked at him confused "how?" I asked he passed me a mirror think about what you used to look like and you'll change back oh and here some of your clothes you need to changed Jeff laughed "well bye loser" he said leaving I got changed in Kerry's at this point Jeff had left putting. my clothes in the back pack he gave me I looked in the mirror imaging myself as I used to be and in a flash I had my teeth back again and my skin was back its Normal colour and no blood I glared at the site of me getting a bus home and the front door was unlocked I walked in its was strange because it was 4 am dad walked out he glared at me where the fuck have you been we've had the police here, people have been murdered and there the same people you hurt" he shouted I glared at him "I've been stabbed I couldn't stand being around here so I got a bus to Wigan I needed to be alone" I cried starting to put a fake crying act on he still gave me evils "go to bed I'll deal with you in the morning" he said I ran upstairs turning on my bedroom light Nicole was sat in my bedroom playing on my PlayStation 4 talking to one of my friends "what are you doing in my room" i shouted lucky my room was miles away from where dad was sleeping and the house was huge he wouldn't hear me "OK well lukey got to go jodie back and if I dont move she going to kill me" she said I felt a sudden grin appear on my face then thinking about my clothes rolling my eyes she was still sat on my bed after she went of chat to him I threw my bag behind my Chester draws I walked over picking her up throwing her in her room she looked at me shocked "what the fuck!!!!!! Don't ever touch me again or i'll fix your teeth you horrile cow I need to say bye" she shouted I glared at her my face clicked back to the way it was before she was about the scream when I coved her mouth and with the other hand I crushed her windpipe "shh its OK" I said laughing she struggled then stopped completely not moving and what looked like to me dead dad still didn't hear so I put her in bed putting the covers over her and going back to my room locking the door changing my face back and going to sleep I slept all day no surprise to dad he thought Nicole was doing the same I woke up the next, to jeff staring at me I forgotten I left my window open I enjoyed the breeze which was wired I sat up "what the fuck do you want" he smiled bigger "your family went out taking your sister to the hospital she been put in a coma appaerently so anything to do with you" he laughed I threw my face to my pillow "I failed at killing her for fuck sake" I mumbled Jeff laughed "yep pretty profectic" he said I got up "great im screwed, wait, what are you doing here?" I replied


End file.
